Naomi Malfoy
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Naomi is Draco Malfoy's sister, and with that comes a protective brother,Blaise as a best friend, and absolutly no life.Can Naomi break away from her brother and start living her life at Hogwarts like she wants? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, So this is told by Malfoy's sister, Naomi. Please note, that she is a little naïve, but she is a really friendly character. She also gets a little stuck up sometimes, thinking that she's better then then other people, or she deserves better. Although that side rarely shows, well, she is a Malfoy. Hat goes to your head sometimes. In this, Draco plays the over protective brother, Blaise plays the best friend, and Naomi plays the OC who just wants to break away from her brother and do what ever the hell she wants!**_

I reached over and pulled on Blaise's robes. He turned to me, looking a tad irritated that I was bothing him when he was 'trying so hard to pick out the perfect owl.' His face hardened but loosened when he saw it was me.

"What do you need Naomi?" He asked smiling. I guess you could say he was my best friend, only because my over protecting brother wouldn't let me out of his sight for more then a minute to make my own, so I just shared all his. According to him, no one was good enough to be 'Naomi Malfoy's' friend. I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought. I knew the truth. And the truth was that he didn't want me to meet new people, because as long as I remained friendless, the longer I hung around him and his friends.

Now, you should probably know now that I have an evil mind. That's why, I don't feel guilty about telling you about the time my brother, Draco Malfoy, came into my room and begged me not to go to some other witch craft school in France, and to stay at Hogwarts. He said he needed me there, said that the only reasons his friends hung around was because they thought I was pretty. I inwardly blushed, twisting my belly button length blond hair around my fingers and batting my thick eye lashes over my dark blue eyes, getting lost in my thoughts.

"Um, Naomi? Did you want something?" Blaise's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I blushed deeply, removing my fingers from my hair.

"Yeah," I said still a little out there, "Um, I was just wondering…who are they?" I motioned out the shop window at a mob of red heads who were now about to enter the store.

"You don't want to associate yourself with them." Draco sneered, coming up behind me and placing one of his over protective hands on my shoulder. "Weasleys." He scoffed. I just smiled at his 'charming' words.

Draco was in his fifth year. So was I. Yet, I had never been to a 'magic' school before. Yeah…I found my powers a little…late, much to my families distaste. So naturally, I only knew the kids Draco bought over to the mansion with him every once in a while. Not that I minded much. They were nice…enough. And Draco was….well, over protective to say the least.

"Ah, so these are the infamous Weasleys?" I smiled brightly as my brother scowled and nodded his head silently at the crowd looking intently at some of the animals on the other side of the shop. "Shouldn't you say hello or something? I mean, you do go to school with the people!" I scolded him. He Didn't seem to care. Instead, he turned his attention back to a rather large owl who was hooting in its cage.

_This is your chance! Go, GO! _

I took a step toward the red head crowd. Draco didn't seem to notice. Blaise did but didn't move to stop me. He gave me his famous 'don't you dare' look, and I retorted with _my_ famous 'its not my fault, honest' face. He sighed and turned back to a particular grey owl he'd been eyeing up.

_What are you waiting for!_

I paced swiftly to the other side of the store, stopping a few cages away from the bunch. How to go about this? Should I bump into one of them 'accidentally?' or should I just go on with a friendly hello? Yeah, definitely the second one. I walked closer, past the cages of kittens and was about to say Hello when…

_Bomb, Crash, Meow._

Crap. I sighed and looked down, then quickly falling to me knees, picked up the tiny white kitten and held him up. I apologized for knocking the cat over, as well as his cage and put the cat on the counter before trying to life the cage up. Man, that thing was heavy. I tried again and it lifted easily into the air and landed into it's right spot. I turned to see that one of the red head boys, a twin?, had picked it up for me.

"Oh! Thank you." I said numbly and smiled. He just starred for a minute. Opening and closing his mouth as if looking for the right words. I kept my smile up. I looked over to the rest of his family. They all looked at me as well. A girl around my age looked at me shocked that I had knocked over a kitten and a woman looked at me with a warm smile. The boys looked at me…gapping? I felt my cheeks blush.

"What are you doing?" Draco voice whispered in my ear as he turned me to look at him.

"Oh, I um….found a cat!" I lied easily, lifting the little white kitten up. I didn't really want a cat, wasn't too fond of them, but hey, I needed a cover story. He looked a little irritated but sighed anyway.

"Fine, give it here." He held out his hand and I placed the cat into it. I smiled at the little kitten that fit perfectly in his palm. "Blaise, watch her." He said half heartily over his shoulder and Blaise walked over smiling at me. I groaned over dramatically, earning a warning glare from Draco who was heading toward the register with my cat and his owl.

I turned back to the Weasleys, remembering that they were there.

"You're a Malfoy?" The little girl asked me in shock, I blushed deeply and nodded.

"I didn't know Malfoy had a sister?" One of the boys asked.

"Ronald!" The woman warned before picking up one of the rat cages and hauling it to the counter.

"I'm not exactly the pride and joy of the family." I laughed lightly, acting as if I didn't care…I did. They exchanged a look. "So Ron, is it?" I said, reaching out my hand for his slightly clammy one. We shook hands and I turned to the smiling twins.

"I'm George." One said quietly, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Fred." The other, who had helped lift my cage, said a little more heartily. I smiled pleased. "That's Ginny." Fred explained, pointing to the girl, who I turned to and smiled, she looked at me uneasily.

"Hello Ginny, I'm Naomi." I smiled kindly at her, the only girl I've really ever met was Pansy, one of Draco's many…hmmm, how do I put this….whores. She was rather….different if you ask me, more involved with herself.

"Hello." Ginny nodded slightly.

"Come on babe, Draco's going to pop a vein if he sees your still talking to them." He whispered in my ear, but starred at the Weasleys as he spoke.

"Right, well then, I should be going. See you around." I smiled and allowed Blaise to lead me out of the shop. Draco joined us a minute later with two cages in his hands.

"Come on then, we still need to go pick up our robes and get our luggage from home before we board the train." Draco announced grabbing my hand and swirving around the many people that crowded the street.

By the time sunset rolled around, I was laying down on one of the benches of the train compartment, with Draco, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle all sitting on the bench opposite of me, completely squashed. Honestly, they act like I'm big enough to take up a whole bench, when in truth, even if I was completely stretched out, my body was still to small to cover the whole thing. Yeah, I'm short, get over it.

I sighed and sat up, giving up on sleep and pulling my legs up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and looked out the window.

"Aren't you tired?" Draco's critical voice asked. I shook my head no. LIAR! I sighed. Draco just shrugged and moved to sit down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him. Inhale, exhale, snore.

I woke up with my head in Blaise's lap…how the hell? Eh, what ever…

I sat up, maybe a little too quickly because my head started to hurt, and asked if we were there yet.

Crabb shook his head no. I swear, that boy needs to stop starring at me…and my boobs. Draco was gone. Probably changing into his dress robes. Everyone else was in theirs already. I sighed, knowing I eventually had to haul myself up to stand and put on my robes as well.

I groaned dramatically before standing. I looked up to where my robes were in my luggage. This is one of those moment when I hate being so short.

"Blaise?" I asked. Him understanding, stood and grabbed them for me. I mumbled my thanks before shuffling down the hall lazily in search of a bath room.

When I was walking back, me being the idiot self that I am, didn't know what compartment was mine. I walked down the isle looking in every window but not finding my compartment. I went back down the isle for a second look. I gave up. I looked into a compartment that held the Weasleys and nervously entered.

"Hey, sorry, I seemed to have lost my compartment." I smiled and blushed sheepishly as I entered. Ron quickly pushed a girls sleeping head, which was covered in bushy brown curls, off his shoulder and blushed at me.

"Well that will never do. Come…" Fred said, scooting down and patting the spot between him and his twin.

"Sit." The other twin finished. I did as they asked and shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence. I looked over at the sleeping girl who resorted to resting her head on the dark haired boy who sat on the other side of her. I smiled at them. AW~!

"Hello, I'm Harry…Harry Potter." The boy said, nodding his head in my direction. I smiled one of the dazzling smiles that I barely used. This kid was adorable! Aw! Look at his pudgy little cheeks, and cute little glasses! Wow, I needed to get out more.

"I'm Naomi…Naomi Malfoy." I said, mimicking him. He smiled in return.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise said breathlessly as he opened the door to the compartment. I knitted my eye brows together in question.

"I kid you not." I smiled.

"Your brother is turning this train upside down looking for you! Hell, he has half of Slytherine running about! You better get your ass out there and tell him you were in the bathroom or something. He's blaming this all on me! Saying I should have been watching you!" I sighed a laugh.

"Okay, okay, Merlin! Calm down, what did he expect? You to follow me into the bathroom?" I giggled, getting up and following him out of the compartment. I smiled back at the Weaselys before leaving.

"NOOMY!" Draco's voice boomed out my nick name as he ran towards us. "Where the hell were you!"

"The bathroom, putting on my robes." I said calmly, pretending I had no idea why he was so upset.

"Then what's Blaise doing with you?" He countered, trying to catch me in a lie. HA! Yeah right…

"I needed help getting my bra off." I bit sarcastically, making Draco fume slightly and frown. "Can we go back to the compartment please? I'm still tired."

"Very well." He moaned in frustration, leading us into the compartment where we all took our seats. Crabb and Goyle joined us a few minutes later, after telling everyone the search for me was off.

"No sleeping. We'll be there any minute." Blaise nudged me lightly when I was about to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Hmmm." Was all I had to say. Sadly, before I could fall into a, no doubt, peaceful sleep, I was being pulled into a standing position and forced awake when the train stopped. Draco took down my luggage and his, him carrying all of our stuff, and Blaise grabbing one of my bags along with his four. I would have argued like I usually do when they do little things to hint at how small and weak I was like this. But they were right. I was pretty small, and hell, I could barely lift my potions text book. That mixed with the misty eyes of sleep was enough to keep me from arguing and just letting them do what ever the hell they wanted.

"Come on Noomz, you only have to stay awake for a few more minutes." Blaise sighed as we entered the great hall and I went to stand in line behind a bunch of first years to be settled into my house. It's not like I didn't already know what house I would be in. My dad made sure that his children were in Slytherine, where else.

"Yeah, yeah, see you at the table. Save me a seat." I said, waving them off and standing at the back of the line. I was 15, yet I was barely any taller then all of the 11 year old first years. Yay, shortness.

Oh, the sarcastic joys of life. I sighed, rather loudly might I add. I leaned against the wall beside me. I was way to tired to stand. How the hell was I even tired? I slept for a good hour on the train. Yeah, well I also stayed up all night. Who knew I, a Malfoy, would be nervous about something a small as school?

It was my turn at the hat. Finally. I stood there, not even bothering to sit down. The hat wasn't even touching my head, just hovering above it when it screamed out 'SLYTHERINE!'

I knew all the kids had heard about me being a Malfoy. Which is probably why they didn't argue with the fact that I was a Slytherine. The furthest table to the right cheered wildly and I walked down, taking a seat in between Blaise and my brother, Crabb and Goyle in front of me.

"Didn't see that coming, ay?" Draco laughed at his own joke and nudged me.

"Not in a million years." I smiled and rolled my eyes, grabbing a piece of chocolate cake as it appeared on the table in front of me.

"You're going to eat _that?"_ Asked a girl who was sitting next to Draco. Pansy. I looked down at her plate, along with the other girls plates that all held a salad. Well screw that, I'm hungry.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, sticking a huge mouthful in my mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get fat?" Another girl sitting next to Crabb asked, while flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. I didn't answer. Instead I picked up a huge fork full and jammed it in my mouth, smiling as I ate it. The girls looked away and back down at their plates, slightly intimidated. Weirdos.

"I'm sure if you want to share a room with Pansy I can have it arranged." Draco said later when me, him, and his three best friends sat in the Slytherine common rooms. Blaise snorted loudly. I smiled. He knew how I felt about the girl. Her head was so full of air it might just pop.

"Nah, I'll just deal with who ever I've been paired with." I laughed when Draco scowled. He obviously wanted me in a room where someone he knew could keep watch over me. Then again, he knew everyone.

"I think I'm going to talk to Snape about letting you bunk with me in the boy dorms." He commented to himself. I frowned giving him the 'don't you dare.' look.

"You better not. Besides, I'm tired. I really should be going to bed now." I stood from the spot where I was curled up on the couch and headed for the girls dorms. "Night." I called back over my shoulder.

I entered the small room and almost died of shock. It was so small! I think I might have gasped. It was smaller then my closet back home. I looked over at the bed where a lanky red head girl sat reading a book.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." She smiled and I smiled back. She. Had. No. Teeth.

_Oh hell no._

"_I'll be right back." I said, walking backwards out of the room and closing the door behind me._

"_Want me to talk to Snape?" Draco's voice laughed from behind me. I turned to face him with a frown, nodding my agreement._

_I felt kind of bad for kicking Blaise out. He was supposed to share a room with Draco, but now he had to stay with those idiots Crabb and Goyle. I just hope he doesn't hex me. Draco's room is much bigger. Much, much bigger. This room actually had a bathroom attached. The sad part is that the bathroom was bigger then the room I was originally supposed to be in._

"_Why did I get such a crappy room anyway? Didn't they know I'm a Malfoy?" I asked Draco and Blaise as I came out of the bathroom in my Pajamas and jumped on my bed. I didn't want to be rude. But I kinda wanted to kick Blaise out. I was tired and he and Draco were sitting on his bed chattering away. Boys. _

"_You always get a bad room when it's your first year here." He explained. I nodded, pretending like it was some big secret. _

"_I'm tired." I said looking at Blaise. He seemed to get the point._

"_Fine, fine, I'm going. Good night." He said while shutting the door. I curled up under the silver silk covers and looked around the room. Two identical dark wood beds with silver sheets were pressed against the back wall, A window with a black seat was on the farther side of the room. The hard wood floor eventually turned into a silver rug in one of the large corners, where couches and chairs were placed around a coffee table, acting as a lounge. Two desk stood on either sides of the bed, and two doors leading into large closets next to them. The walls were painted a dark green color and the whole room reminded me of the common room only a few flights down. _

"_Draco?" I asked, seeing if he was still awake. He hummed a little and turned in his bed to face mine. "Love you, don't let the bed bugs bite." I whispered and didn't wait for his response before I fell into a sleep._

"_Potter! What the hell do you think your doing!" Draco screamed as he ran towards the dark haired boy in the hall on our way to breakfast. I smiled at Harry who was standing there holding his wand up to Crabb's chest. Harry smiled back at me and then turned to glower at Draco._

"_Oh, put your wand away Malfoy, I'm not going to hurt him." Harry rolled his eyes._

"_Hi Harry." I piped up cheerfully, grabbing Draco's wand out of his hand and putting in back into his robes pocket._

"_Hey Naomi." _

"_Don't talk to my sister Potter! I swear, you get more and more delusional as the days go by!" Draco sneered. _

"_Draco, if your going to be mean, then you and your friends can go to breakfast without me." I scolded, knowing they would never do that. He crossed his arms and huffed a little, but didn't move. "Crabb?" I asked, looking sweetly at him. He just starred at me and nodded a little. "Can you and Goyle go save us some seats please?" I smiled and then off the two went. Leaving me, Draco, Blaise and Harry in the hall. "It's nice to see you again Harry." I said, thinking about how adorable he looked in the train with the little bushy haired girl I learned was Hermione Granger. "Are you and Hermione seeing each other?" I asked, hoping to get the gossip out of him as we started walking down the hall next to each other, Blaise on my left but Draco trailing behind. I knew I would get a scolding for this later._

"_What? Why would you say that? No, not at all really. I do think she and Ron may have something." He blushed slightly for his friends and smiled. "Oh, well on the train you know, " I shrugged, "You guys looked pretty cute together." I smiled as we stopped outside the dining hall._

"_See you later then." He smiled. _

"_You are never to talk to him again! Do you hear me! I forbid it! The only reason I didn't blow the git up is because I was here to watch you!" Draco screamed, Harry turned around and scowled. He could have waited until Harry was at least out of ear shot._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, I'm hungry, and I'm dying to hear what Pansy's going to say when she sees me eating…!" Dramatic pause, "Muffins!" I screeched, running towards the table like a child and sitting in the seat Crabb and Goyle saved for me in between them._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, really short and bad, but I liked writing it!

The only thing I hate more the potions class is the teacher. He was nice…to me. But only because I was a Malfoy. Eh, I'm sick and tired of the dreadful name being thrown in my face constantly. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. That's all I am. I'm small, weak, and oh yeah, don't forget, a Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ugh, speak of the dreaded name. I turned to see Harry chasing after me as I made my way down the hall to the library for free period.

"Harry! Hi, it's nice to see you again." I smiled fondly. I liked Harry. He was…I don't know…he just seemed more fun then the people in Slytherine.

"Hey, yeah it's nice to see you too. Look, I was actually just wondering, well you've heard of the dance coming up right?" He asked so quietly, I almost couldn't hear him. I looked around anxiously. Draco left me after potions to go talk to Pansy, and told me to go meet Blaise in the library, leaving me alone, which he barely ever did. I knew he had to have someone spying on me…or would soon.

"Yeah, it's a while away isn't it?" I asked giggling. It wasn't that long until the dance, but still, it was a little early to be getting excited about it.

"Yes, it is. But I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go?" He blushed furiously, "With me?" I thought about what Draco said earlier about hating Harry and smiled to myself.

"I'd love to Harry." I said and kissed him on the cheek before continuing for the library.

"What are you so happy about Noomz?" Blaise asked as I took the seat across from him at the library table and began on my potions essay.

"Oh nothing. I just got a date for the dance." I smiled triumphedly. Blaise face flushed. Okay, so I knew he had a crush on me. And I had one on his too, but it wasn't going to turn into anything. We were best friends and I didn't want to change that.

"Isn't that like a week away?" He laughed uneasily.

"Yeah…do you have a date yet? I'm sure I know someone who you can go with." I smiled thinking about the girl Ginny.

"No, not yet. I was going to ask you." He admitted but recovered quickly when he saw my eye brows begin to pull together in confusion, "You know, as just friends!" I smiled and nodded.

"Well maybe you should ask Ginny Weasley? She's pretty adorable." I commented, biting my lip. He nodded in response and I turned back to my potions paper.


End file.
